In that moment
by D.N.Archangel
Summary: what would happen if gohan got killed during the cell games...what would goku do...how would he change. (I'm really bad a summaries)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ok this is my first story on FF.N so I hope everyone likes it. The story takes place during the cell saga. Im asking for 2 reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
In That Moment  
  
Goku thought he was going crazy. His powers weren't working, none of them. The mini cells had him against the ropes and he couldn't muster up any power; none to even get a bit of distance between him and them. Suddenly the mini cell jumped up and as goku tried to parry he got pined to the ground. The mini cell jerked gokus head back making his neck pop. Goku gave out a yelp. He opened his eyes and growled at the blue creature.  
  
However goku wasn't the only one have troubles. Trunks and vegeta seemed to be having the same problems, and were both knocked out. The two that had been fighting vegeta and trunks went over and helped pin goku down. The three pulled goku up so he was standing but wasn't able to brake their grasp.  
  
Goku watched as his friends were slaughtered. Rage was building in him, the only other people not killed was trunks and vegeta.  
  
"What do you think goku"?  
  
Now goku had 5 mini cells hanging on him while the other 2 dragged vegeta and trunks over to cell. Gohan was enraged but couldn't get any power. His hair had changed back to black, that's when goku noticed his had to. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Cell what going on" goku shouted trying to brake free  
  
Cell chuckled "look in the sky goku" goku confused did as he was told.  
  
"So what it's a solar eclipse" goku shouted down again struggling to break free.  
  
Cell chuckled again. "Idiot...saijens lose all their powers during a solar eclipse giving me the upper hand, why'd you think I waited till today to destroy you" cell turned to gohan raising a glowing fist.  
  
"No" goku whispered "NO GOHAN GET OUT OF THERE, GOHAN RUN, GO HOME" goku shouted in sudden fear for his son  
  
Gohan looked at his father, and then quickly started to turn to run but it was to late. Goku watched in horror as his only son was shredded to bits right in front of him. He let out stomach churning scream of agony, as the eclipse ended.  
  
Blinded by rage, the mini cells evaporated in gokus energy wave that splashed the surrounding area. When the light cleared goku shot at cell grabbing his head and twisting it in a way heads don't go. Then stepped back and put both hands together. Then with everything in him he gave out a long final blast, destroying all that was left of cell.  
  
Goku screamed as the blast sent cell to the HIL. Goku fell to his knees crying and smacking the ground in furry. He hardly had enough strength to stand and crying took all that was left of him. He let him self fall to the ground and into fetal position. The news reporter hiding behind a rock stood up and was speechless.  
  
The camera recorded everything, and continue to record as vegeta and trunks woke up. Vegeta stood up and looked around. Trunks sat there a moment taking in the scene of destruction before standing up. Vegeta walked slowly over to goku. Vegeta looked at him for a minute then flew off.  
  
Trunks got up watched vegeta leave then walked to goku. He kneeled down and put his hand on gokus shoulder. He could feel goku tense up, and before he could pull his hand away goku swatted at him then sat up and in one motion smacked trunks across the face.  
  
"Don't touch me," he growled through gritted teeth.  
  
His eyes, instead of the usual blue, were a sparking yellow.  
  
"Goku...I uh...im sorry" trunks mumbled standing up  
  
He watched as goku bowed his head hiding his face in shadow. Trunks saw the tears drop to the floor, then left to catch up with his father.  
  
After a moments hesitation goku stood up and slowly lifted to the air. He wobbled slightly as he flew slowly home. When he got home he landed outside his house. He looked at the door tears rimming his eyes. He broke his promise, he had told his wife they would come home safe and sound...he lied.  
  
Goku began to turn away not begin able to face his wife's infuriated and anguished visage at the loss of her only son. But before he could fly off chichi's shaking voice came from the door.  
  
"Come back goku," she said tears running down her eyes.  
  
Gokus feet touched the floor again but he didn't turn around. He let his head hang low, and in the shadows. He listened to chichi's soft feet come across the grass. She walked around him so she was facing him. The couple stood facing each other; gokus face was hidden in the shadow, as he held back the tears of torment.  
  
Chichi set her small hands on gokus muscular arms. "Its ok to cry goku" chichi spoke softly her voice wavering as tears slid down her pale cheeks softly turning them pink.  
  
"No ones around us except daddy, you can let all of it out just cry goku, im right here" chichi spoke leaning against him, silent tears falling gracefully to the floor.  
  
Goku stood there a minute, letting his knees shack uncontrollably as he forced himself not to cry. However, he couldn't hold it back. Goku collapsed in a bawling frenzy chichi dropping with him and letting him cry in her arms. The ox king slowly walked out of the house holding a hankie and wiping his eyes. He gazed upon his daughter and son-in-law. Chichi looked up at him painfully as goku buried his face into her shoulder and muffled his cry.  
  
After spending the time crying, the three made there way into the house. Chichi tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Instead of a healthy meal she made him a cake. But he hardly even glanced at him, much less poke at it with a fork. Chichi sat next to him staring at the wood table, letting memories flood her eyes yet again with water.  
  
Goku had nothing left to cry. He sat silently at the table and when chichi cried he pulled her closer to him. Soon after she finished she announced she was going to bed. Goku merely nodded and followed her upstairs. He pulled off his orange shirt and kicked his shoes into a corner then flopped on to the bed.  
  
He had undoubtedly fallen into depression, while chichi was still questioning he truth about her son's fate. The night was restless and each time goku closed his eyes he saw gohan's smiling face flash by his eyes. He could fix this...he could find the dragon balls it was simple the wish was sure to be granted, gohan had never been killed before.  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't to depressing, uh well I hope you liked it and as you can tell this is gunna be one of the search for the dragon ball fics. But anyways R+R I would like 2. Thank you 


	2. im in this too

A/N: wow I got a lot more than expected. So im going to bring the price up to 5 if that's ok with everyone. Thanks for the reviews please keep reading and reviewing thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
I'm in this too  
  
Some how goku was able to get a few hours sleep. When he awoke the sun hadn't risen yet but birds still chirped. Although their song was heart- warming and light it only seamed to weigh heavier on gokus torn heart. He got up and got dressed in his blue and white gi.  
  
Chichi was still asleep, now was his chance to leave. He could easily slip out the house and get the radar from bulma using instant transmission. Once he did that finding the dragonballs would be simple. Goku walked out the bedroom door, knowing that the sound of his instant transmission would probably wake her up if she slept anything like he had.  
  
Just as he reached the door some one downstairs called. He stood for a minute confused...chichi was in bed. He walked out the room and listened carefully. He could hear the sizzle and pop of bacon and eggs. He walked down the stairs curiously and was shocked as he saw chichi standing there making breakfast. He stared at her baffled. Chichi turned and gave a weak smile.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake"  
  
"I thought you were never awake" goku spoke a bit taken aback as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Oh you probably saw all the blankets crumbled up. Some how I ended up with them all last night and when I covered you up with them you pushed them off in your sleep," chichi explained putting the eggs on to a plate and handing it to goku.  
  
"When did you get up?" goku asked not really eating, and more poking.  
  
"About an hour ago"  
  
Goku thought for a minute "why?"  
  
Chichi clanked the dishes then slowly turned around "you didn't think I didn't know about what you intended to do today"  
  
Goku looked up from his food at her.  
  
"Goku I've lived with you since you were 18 I think I ought to know by now, and I refuse to be left out goku...your taking me with you to go find the dragonballs"  
  
Goku sighed heavily and propped his head up by the cheek. "Chichi I don't wan..." he was cut off as chichi stabbed a knife into the table and looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"Im coming" she said and pulled the knife back out of the table.  
  
She leaned back and looked at him "stop poking your food and eat it"  
  
"Im not hungry" goku said flatly  
  
"Eat it anyways, I made you just a little bit so that once you're not depressed anymore you wont be starving...besides you need the energy"  
  
Goku groaned than stabbed his fork into the steaming eggs. He took a huge forkful and stuffed about half of the plate's eggs in his mouth. He swallowed without chewing then did the same thing to the other half. Chichi shook her head.  
  
"Next time chew"  
  
As the sun began to rise, goku and chichi were headed off to bulma's for the radar. They appeared inside bulma's office where she was busy typing something on the computer. She looked up at him and squealed.  
  
"Gosh goku don't scare me like that," she said holding her chest.  
  
After calming herself down she looked up him. "What can I do for you two?" she asked.  
  
She was about to smile but stopped. She couldn't help but notice gokus coarse facial expression. However the fact that he wasn't smiling wasn't the only thing that caught her attention. He had very dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all the night before. His face was a sickly pale-gray. She remembered vegeta telling her about what had happened but she didn't think she'd ever get the chance to see him like that nor did she want the chance.  
  
"We would like to borrow the dragon radar," replied chichi  
  
"Oh of course" bulma spoke slowly still staring at gokus face.  
  
Goku groaned slightly as she bent down towards the drawer still looking at him, "bulma I know I look sick but pay attention to what your doing" goku spoke calmly as she bumped her head against the side of the desk.  
  
Bulma turned quickly her face flushing with pink as she realized she was staring. She got out the radar and handed it to goku. Goku pressed the button on the top and smiled slightly when on not to far away from his house appeared.  
  
"Uh goku how are we supposed to get them if you instant tran...whatever only works when your trying to find a living thing," Chichi asked.  
  
Goku looked up. He hadn't thought about that "uh well...um...we use nimbus"  
  
Chichi nodded. Goku walked to the window and called for nimbus. In just a matter of seconds nimbus zoomed up and stopped in front of the window. Chichi thanked bulma and walked to the window. Goku grabbed her then jumped on to nimbus.  
  
He sat down and nimbus took off. Bulma watched them leave then looked at vegeta standing in the doorway.  
  
"He looks awful," she stated turning back to the window  
  
"You would to if your son was killed right in front of you and you couldn't help him"  
  
Chichi and goku flew silently on nimbus in the direction of the first dragonball. Nimbus stopped above a very dense forest. Goku looked over the edge of nimbus and just as he was about to jump off chichi clasped onto his arm.  
  
"Your not leaving without me" chichi said holding his arm tightly against her body.  
  
Goku sighed than turned and picked her up. He jumped off and descended to the ground. He set chichi down then looked around for the dragonball. Chichi did as he did.  
  
"Found it" chichi said looking down the edge of a cliff. Goku walked over to her and looked down.  
  
He didn't know why but the place looked oddly familiar. He hovered down and landed softly on the soft, cool sand.  
  
"Wow chi you have to see this" goku said looking at the side of the walls  
  
Chichi sighed in frustration "id love to if I knew how to fly"  
  
Goku smiled lightly "just jump I'll catch you"  
  
"Oh right and hit ever small ledge and rock on the way down"  
  
"Chichi just jump trust me"  
  
"Trust you! Trust you just like I did with gohan" chichi crossed her arms not realizing the extent of the insult.  
  
Goku suddenly appeared in front of her "I trusted my self with him...your not the only one that feels betrayed, so don't start with me about trust. It wasn't my fault" goku spoke in a deathly slow tone of voice.  
  
His glare cut right threw chichi making her unwrap her arms. Goku walked away and jumped back down the ledge. Chichi stood alone. Then looked over the edge at goku walking towards the dragonball.  
  
"Goku wait"  
  
Goku turned around and looked up at her "catch me" she said getting to the edge as goku walked back.  
  
"Ok ready"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Chichi jumped and before she knew it she was safely in gokus arms. Goku set her down then walked over to the dragonball .he picked it up dusted it off then walked over to chichi. He held his hand out for the brown bag where they were going to keep the dragonballs. Chichi gave it to goku.  
  
"Goku" chichi asked nervously  
  
"Hmm" goku mumbled tying the back to his belt so he wouldn't lose it.  
  
"I didn't mean to say what I said"  
  
Goku looked up at her "I know" he mumbled then picked her up and flew up to nimbus. He sat down on nimbus with chichi in front of him.  
  
"I don't like it when you stare at people they way you did when you were angry" chichi said leaning back against goku.  
  
"Well it would be much of a glare if it didn't transmit any anger now would it"  
  
Chichi chuckled lightly "yeah but I've never seen it before"  
  
"Gohan did the same thing you did when I stared at him like that"  
  
Chichi twisted her torso to get a look at goku "when did gohan ever need to be stared at like that"  
  
Goku laughed lightly "when ever he got an attitude much like yours"  
  
Chichi sat back "he never gave me attitude"  
  
"Well duh he knew that if he gave you attitude you'd beat him...id let him get away with it sometimes"  
  
A/N: ok I got a lot more reviews then I expected and thank you everyone for the advice im hope I can keep writing stuff that everyone enjoys remember RR please. 


	3. strangers

A/N: hey everybody. Well ok I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for the second chapter but that's ok it was close enough. Maybe this time I'll get more if I don't...either I need to make changes or I'll wait. Read and review please I would like either four or five.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
Strangers  
  
Goku looked towards the great, dark clouds that were in their direction. He could already smell the damp water-filled air. He was praying they didn't get caught in the middle of a huge storm especially since the second dragonball was right in the middle of it.  
  
Chichi was shivering in gokus arms. The air, although filled with dampness, was very cold. Goku tried to warm her by running his hands up and down her arms but it didn't seem to be working. Nimbus stopped just outside of the huge cloud.  
  
Goku sighed in frustration; as lighting struck further along the way, thunder clasping not to long afterwards.  
  
"Goku are we going in there," chichi asked trying to keep warm with gokus body heat.  
  
Goku looked down at her "we have to in order to get the dragonball," goku spoke quietly  
  
Chichi groaned and buried her head in gokus chest "we need some blankets, or maybe a rain jacket...im cold"  
  
"I know" goku spoke "look over there that looks like a village maybe they have something" goku pointed to a small dot further down under the clouds.  
  
"How can you tell all I see is gray trees, gray clouds, no offense nimbus,"  
  
Suddenly thunder clasped loudly shaking through chichi and goku. Rain sputtered down hard soaking chichi and goku instantly.  
  
Goku gave out a grunt "great just great...I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU COULD MAKE THIS ANY MORE DIFFICULT" goku shouted at the sky shaking his fist.  
  
"Nimbus hurry and take us over to that village...fast" goku held chichi tightly as everything became a blur along with the rain as nimbus sped to the village.  
  
Just as chichi and goku got off, of nimbus, a tree near by was struck by lighting. It started to fall towards the village and goku. Chichi screamed and ran for cover while goku caught the tree. He pushed the tree down to the other side and ran after chichi into a small building.  
  
As they entered the building the door rang a bell. Chichi ringed her hair letting water fall to the ground. Goku looked around and sneezed. He sniffled and looked at chichi "dusty...I don't think anyone's been here in a while"  
  
Chichi looked up and around. "I think you may be right," she said slowly while she starred at water dripping through the ceiling. "This place looks like it could've been a department store," she said looking up.  
  
"Yes...but long since out of business" goku replied, "nothings left except for these closing signs"  
  
Goku and chichi looked at each other. Goku suddenly stiffened "did you hear that" he asked suddenly  
  
"Hear what" chichi said getting closer to goku.  
  
Goku quickly turned around and looked out the window. His eyes met something covered in black shadow. He stared at it a moment. When nothing happened and when it didn't move he grabbed chichi "stay close" he said slowly taking a step forward.  
  
Suddenly the black figured moved to the side. Goku stopped and just as he was about to take another step chichi screamed startling goku. He quickly turned around and before he could put up his guard he was smashed through a wood wall and outside to the cold, wet, and muddy ground. He quickly pushed himself up rubbing his eyes. He stood and just as he was about to run back inside a black figure beside him smacked him in the face scrapping his eyes.  
  
He screamed as he fell backwards. What ever had been smacked into his face burned terribly and had gotten into his eyes. Thick, warm liquid filled his hands and he couldn't open his eyes anymore than a slit. He couldn't see anything even when he did get them open. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried desperately to follow any sound but all her heard was water and his thumping heart.  
  
He listened carefully and side stepped when he heard splashing mud and water behind him. He thought he had dodged whatever was coming at him but instead two things tackled him to the ground. His face splashed into the cold, wet mud and as he tried to get to his knees a sickening crack was heard from the side. Before he could get to safety a tree smashed him back into the ground knocking the wind out of him and cracking a few ribs.  
  
Goku again had his face in the mud. He lifted his face up gasping trying to get his breath back and ignore the sudden sharp pain in his chest. He let his head fall to the ground muffling half the sound in the area. He heard footsteps approach him. He felt cold hand touch his head and then his neck. He heard chichi scream and that was the last he heard.  
  
Chichi struggled to break free from the figure that held her. She kicked and screamed trying to get free to help her husband.  
  
"Halt, halt" came a feminine voice from behind her "we wish not to harm you please halt your struggling"  
  
"You don't want to hurt us sure what about my husband he might be blind for all I know and a tree fell on him, not to mention the angle you people set his head in...for your information heads don't bend that way!" chichi shouted angrily  
  
The two black figures that had fought goku walked into the sheltered building. They wore tattered old clothes as if they were from the medieval ages. They were both men. Chichi's breath caught in her throat as she watched the men take their hoods off to reveal wolf like heads. She stared wide-eyed and stopped struggling.  
  
"Let her be Marlene" spoke one of the men  
  
The woman that held her let her go and stepped back. Chichi slowly turned and gazed about a womanish wolf wearing a fine medieval like blue dress. Chichi turned back to the men and fell to her knees.  
  
"I think im going to be sick" chichi said.  
  
A/N: right on. I got another review I can put this up now. Thank you everyone for you support this is awesome! Remember read and review I would like 5 please.

p.s: sorry it was such a short chapter. it seemed appropriate that i stop there.


	4. the second dragonball

A/N: sorry it took so long to get this story up, but I was waiting for another review and now that I have it I may continue. Keep reviewing please I only need 5. Thank you   
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ  
  
The second dragonball  
  
Goku opened his eyes slowly. He felt a little disoriented and sluggish, and still could not see. His mind was hazy as if he had been given an extra high dose of anxiety medicine. He groaned as he breathed. A sharp pain had imbedded itself into his chest making it difficult to breathe. He brought his hand to his chest feeling where the pain might come from. A large bump was on his right side underneath bandages. Goku began to push himself up intensifying the pain.  
  
A small hand rested on his shoulder pressing him backwards. "Goku lay down your ribs are broken and you need to rest" chichi spoke calmly.  
  
"...What happened...those things...are they gone"  
  
"Those things won't stop apologizing"  
  
Goku sat there a moment before a spark of rage was lit "apologizing!? Those things almost killed me! Why they didn't is beyond me!"  
  
"Goku calm down they didn't mean to harm you..."  
  
"Didn't mean to!? That's bull shi..."  
  
"Goku please calm down" chichi said gripping his shoulder harder "I know you can't see right now but they said your eye sight should come back in a few hours"  
  
Goku grabbed chichi's wrist tightly "they are not sorry chichi"  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open making goku sit straight up even with the pain in his chest. He listened carefully as someone walked over to the bedside.  
  
"We understand that right now you do not believe us and we know that you aren't accept our sincere apology..."  
  
"Of course not, you attacked me for no apparent reason!"  
  
"Goku shut up for one minute and listen to her" chichi screamed slapping goku lightly across the face.  
  
Goku grabbed chichi's wrist as she began to pull away "don't hit me" goku spoke softly with a dangerous tone.  
  
Goku pulled chichi towards him so she fell into sitting position on the bed next to goku.  
  
The wolfish woman stood in silence as she watched goku and chichi. The three sat in silence and than goku gestured his head at the woman "I'm listening" he said finally making chichi sigh letting go of oxygen she didn't know she was holding.  
  
The wolfish woman swallowed realizing that goku had a temper. "You see we aren't used to visitors and those that do come usually come to kill us...because we're not...normal. We're used to attacking anyone that comes and we thought you were someone that was going to kill us."  
  
Goku sat for a minute "what gave you that impression"  
  
"Well you did assume the fighting position and you approached Marcus"  
  
Goku thought for a moment "no I didn't..."  
  
"Goku" chichi interrupted "you did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Goku sat for a minute "oops I guess I'm used to getting into a fighting position when I'm scared...I guess than I should apologize"  
  
The wolfish woman smiled "no we should be the ones apologizing after all you could've been blinded"  
  
Goku sat there for a minute "no I don't think so" goku said pulling off the bandages around his eyes. He opened them and blinked a couple of times getting his vision back.  
  
"What you can see!?" Marlene gasped  
  
Chichi smiled as goku smiled slightly "you're not dealing with an ordinary human" chichi spoke softly.  
  
"Huh? I don't understand he looks like an ordinary human" Marlene spoke eyeing goku carefully.  
  
Goku looked passed Marlene at the two males spying from the door. When their eyes met they gasped and hid behind the wall. Goku could hear their whispers.  
  
"Goku isn't from eart..."  
  
Goku cut chichi off, as he got up and walked swiftly and quietly to the door. Goku looked down at the teenage wolf boys whispering amongst themselves. They both grew stiff as goku cleared his throat making him noticed. The boys grinned up at him; one twiddled his fingers in a waving motion.  
  
"I don't like eavesdroppers" goku said pulling the two boys into the room by the arms and dropping them at Marlene's feet. Goku sat back down next to chichi.  
  
Marlene sighed in frustration "how much more do you two need to be punished, are the dishes for a whole month not good enough for you...wait till your father hears of thi...hold on"  
  
Marlene glared at the door "I should've known he'd promote this...TONY GET IN HERE!" Marlene shouted making goku grimace.  
  
Slowly another wolf person walked in, this time he was a full-grown male. As soon as he walked in Marlene and him got into an argument. Goku and chichi looked at each other than at the couple arguing.  
  
"Boy that entire argument sounds oddly familiar, doesn't it goku"  
  
"Yeah...oddly familiar"  
  
Later than evening goku and chichi were invited to join the wolf people in their clan feast. The feast was held in a large hall where there were five long tables all filled up aside from the two chairs next to Marlene and her two sons. Goku sat beside the two boys and chichi was next to Marlene.  
  
Chichi and Marlene were becoming close friends while goku tried to hide under the table. The feast was started as soon as the clan leader took his seat. Once again goku hardly ate any food. Instead he sat staring off into space as everyone ate. Occasionally he looked up and around the room at the wolf people eating without silverware.  
  
Normally this didn't bother him but even chichi had noticed gokus fine line of patience had grown thinner when gohan died. Infact if she didn't know any better she'd say he was turning into her. He made a face of disgust when the child next to him stuck his entire face into the plate, and licking off the left over sauce made goku want to hurl.  
  
Goku glanced at chichi that sat picking what was left of hers. Chichi looked at gokus plate in curiosity.  
  
"You didn't eat again goku"  
  
"Im not hungry" goku responded pushing the plate away from him.  
  
"Goku you need to eat"  
  
"I said im not hungry" goku replied raising his voice in frustration making chichi close her mouth.  
  
Marlene looked at the couple than a curious question struck her.  
  
"Um chichi may I ask you a question"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Why are you here"  
  
Chichi fell silent then sighed, "we're looking for the dragonballs"  
  
"Dragonballs?" Marlene asked curiously  
  
"They're magic balls that when you collect all seven you get a wish"  
  
"Why are you looking for those?"  
  
Chichi suddenly hushed feeling goku probe at her mind through their saiyen bond, and feeling him watch her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I don't like talking about it but...it's our son...he was killed and we want him back"  
  
Marlene fell silent and looked down "I...I'm very sorry I didn't know"  
  
Chichi nodded and looked away towards gokus plate full of food.  
  
"What do these dragonballs look like" asked Marlene  
  
"Their orange a little smaller than the palm of my hand and have dark orange stars in them ranging from 1 to 7"  
  
Marlene thought for a moment than stood up "wait her a moment please" Marlene spoke walking over to the clan leader.  
  
The clan leader was a blind elderly wolf man that had gray fur and walked with a cane.  
  
"Excuse me clan leader...I have a question"  
  
"Marlene my child ask you heart away"  
  
"You found an object a few weeks ago your eyes said that it was a small ball with three stars in it...do you have it still"  
  
"Why of course I do Marlene why ask such a silly question"  
  
"The new comers that cam yesterday..."  
  
"You mean the man and the woman that we attacked under mistaken incidents"  
  
"Yes sir...I asked why they came during dinner...they're looking for seven of those kind of balls...apparently they grant wishes when all seven are collected"  
  
"Really...why are they looking for them...walk with me Marlene" the elderly man said walking towards the hall with Marlene as his guide  
  
"Sir their son was killed and they would like to wish him back"  
  
The elderly man stopped and thought a minute "tell them I would like to speak with them in my quarters in five minutes"  
  
"Yes sir" Marlene walked back to the dinning room and found goku and chichi sitting together talking quietly about something.  
  
She was about to break it up but stopped when chichi began to rub gokus back as he sobbed. She looked down and walked up pretending not to notice.  
  
"My leader would like to speak with you in about five minutes" Marlene spoke and turned her back away from them as goku immediately looked away covering his face and wiping away whatever evidence there was that he may be in tears.  
  
"Alright one moment...goku!?"  
  
"I'm fine...I'm fine"  
  
Chichi nodded and stood with goku as they followed Marlene to the clan leaders room.  
  
A/N: im very sorry about this taking so long. I have been very busy writing many paged essays and stressing over finals in a couple of weeks. I hope to get at least 2 reviews thanks very much. 


	5. request denied

A/N: I know I said two on the last one but I meant to say five, so im looking for a little more than five to make it up but five is alright PLZ RR  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ  
  
Request denied  
  
Goku and chichi followed Marlene to the clan leaders quarters where she left them with the chieftain. Goku sat in a chair across the desk from the old man, as did chichi.  
  
"Marlene informs me you two want the dragonballs to bring your son back"  
  
"Yes that's right" goku spoke shallowly  
  
The old man sighed, "I have a dragonball," the old man said slowly  
  
Goku sighed with relief "that's great now we have two" goku spoke to chichi  
  
"Not necessarily" said the elder; goku turned his face slowly as the smile was instantly wiped off "what"  
  
"I can not give it to you, my tribe needs them...we have wishes to, and it is for a greater cause...the lives of thousands are far greater than one...I am sorry for this but I would ask you for your dragonball and radar so my tribesmen may find the others"  
  
Goku couldn't believe what he heard his mind flared up in outrage, and before he could control himself, saiyen instincts pushed everything aside letting him subcome to anger.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! MY SON WAS KILLED BECAUSE OF MY FOOLISHNESS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S NOT WORTH IT! NO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE DRAGONBALL OR THE RADAR, THOUSANDS OF LIVES DON'T COMPARE TO THAT OF MY SON! NOT WHEN THEY'VE BEEN LIVING HERE SUCCESSFULLY FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!" gokus rage continue to build to levels chichi had never seen before.  
  
Goku had lost so much control his eyes were turning to the infamous super saiyen blue. His temper had built to astounding heights, ones he himself thought he had control of. Goku slammed his fist into the desk leaving a very deep dent.  
  
"You can wait an extra year I'm sure, but my son can not" goku said in a deathly tone.  
  
The sound that produced gokus horrific voice sent chills up both chichi and the blind mans spine. The blind man however did not flinch or show in any way the fear that built inside of him. Instead he sat patiently for goku to calm down. Goku on the other hand, had instincts written all over his face, and they were holding everything he knew, back, even the ability to calm down. All goku could think about was destroying something out of rage, so he did just that. Goku turned around picked the chair up and tossed it over the old mans head at a wall where it shattered to many pieces.  
  
Goku took in a deep breath letting the anger subside, his eyes changed back, and he felt suddenly very tired. Goku looked at the old man calmly, "I need to bring my son back before the year is over because he wont be able to come back if we wait any longer than that...its just a rule" goku stated.  
  
The old man nodded "yes but unfortunately sacrifices must be made, and it is unfortunate that it has to be your son"  
  
Gokus face went through a series of twitches and just as his anger returned something terribly hard smacked him in the back of the head where his scar used to be. Goku looked up and before he could do anything he was hit again in the back, knocked out cold. Chichi was too surprised by gokus anger to get scared at this point. She watched goku drop to the floor limp. His nose smacked against the desk leaving a gash in the side, and a blood splatter on the floor from his nose. She looked up and at Marlene behind them with a large metal stick that had a chain holding on to a silver-swinging boulder.  
  
Chichi felt shock hold her like an ice grip in the Mongolian mountains. She watched goku nervously as his body went through small jerks on the floor than lay still. She looked at Marlene once more.  
  
"No one raises their voice to the leader of the moetan clan...do as the master commands" Marlene was in a furious rage, and when chichi didn't respond she began to swing the ball over head while a snarl ripped through her throat.  
  
Suddenly goku jumped up into crouching position and hacked the legs from beneath her with his own, a growl screaming through him. His eyes were a sickly red color the pupil had faded from sight. Marlene fell to the floor bringing the swing ball down with her. The huge ball smashed into her arm shattering the bone within. Goku stood up the growl deepening. He approached her his hands glowing. He raised his hands forming a ki blasts, and just as he was about to throw it a white light filled the room blinding goku instantly. Goku screamed grabbing his face in rage.  
  
He whipped around and charged blindly at the old man tripping over the desk and falling face first into the stone floor. The blind man lifted his staff and smashed the end into gokus skull right in the middle of the scar. A piercing shatter echoed through the room followed by an ear splitting scream. Blood soaked the rug beneath Marlene as she watched in horror. Chichi stood up and screamed, "That's enough"  
  
She was scared senseless "that's enough" she whimpered this time.  
  
Marlene looked up at chichi holding her elbows and bowing her head. She looked up and fainted, falling lightly to her side next to Marlene. Suddenly the door swung open three men with daggers out ran in, the examined the scene then enquired as to what had happened. The old man ignored there question and instead gave them instructions.  
  
OoO  
  
Goku opened his eyes wearily, a bandaged wrapped tightly around his head. He lifted himself up lazily, only to find a metal collar around his neck and he was in a prison. Chichi sat in a corner watching him. She said nothing when he sat up. "What happened?" he asked  
  
"You, that's what happened, you always have to throw a tantrum when something doesn't go your way"  
  
"Chichi what are you talking about"  
  
Chichi stood up in anger "how could you not remember, thanks to that fit you threw we'll be lucky if we can get out of here in 50 years"  
  
Goku thought for a minute "what did I do chichi...I don't remember"  
  
"GOKU HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER. YOU LOST CONTROL OF YOURSELF; YOU THREW A CHAIR AT THE CLAN LEADER, AND ATTACKED Marlene. WHAT'S THERE NOT TO REMEMBER" chichi screamed  
  
Goku looked at the floor. "What color were my eyes?" he asked calmly  
  
Chichi looked stunned "like I know, I wasn't paying attention to tha-"  
  
"What color were they?" he asked again  
  
"Blue for a while then red" chichi asked frustratedly.  
  
"That why I don't remember...I wasn't doing the talking, my instincts were"  
  
Chichi gave goku a skeptical look "oh really, now your instincts can take over your body and talk...great, what kind of monster did I marry?" chichi asked herself turning her back to goku.  
  
The couple sat in silence for the rest of the day. Suddenly someone opened the prison door and looked down at goku. "Where is it?" the young soldier asked  
  
"Where's what" goku responded blandly  
  
"The radar...where is it"  
  
Goku glared up at the soldier "why would I tell you that"  
  
The soldier growled and walked in raising his weapon. Goku stood up, towering over the soldier. He began to raise his energy level, but when he did a painful irritation dug into his neck from under the collar, and slowly ran down his throat to his chest. He winced and felt his knees shake. They soon gave way from beneath him, goku looked up at the grinning soldier.  
  
"You didn't think that after a move you pulled yesterday we'd let you stay all powerful, see this collar was designed to restrict you from gaining to much energy, works delightfully doesn't it. If you tell me where you put the radar I can make that irritation go away"  
  
Goku shook his head even when the irritation worsened with every move he made. Goku closed his eyes in pain. Chichi looked over at goku and the soldier. She stood up and ran after the soldier she jumped on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck, strangling him. The soldier backed up and slammed chichi into the wall before blacking out. Chichi pushed the soldier off her and ran over to goku, who was still in obvious pain. She examined the collar and found a keyhole. She took the ring of keys from the soldier's pocket and snapped the collar off releasing goku from the pain.  
  
Goku coughed a couple of times bringing a hand to his neck and rubbing it lightly. He sat up and looked at chichi. "I thought you were angry with me"  
  
"I was but it wasn't really your fault was it"  
  
Goku shook his head "you were right though I should've been in better control...ever since gohan...I-I need him back chi, I can't stand myself, because it was my fault"  
  
"I know but right know we need to leave, we can talk later"  
  
Goku nodded and stood up, "goku" chichi questioned  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What did you do with the radar?"  
  
Goku smiled "nimbus has it...I figured I wouldn't lose it that way, same goes for the dragonball  
  
Chichi smiled then took gokus hand. They ran quietly down the halls avoiding every soldier they heard. They got out safely and ran away from the village where goku called nimbus. Goku picked chichi up and set her on nimbus.  
  
"I'm going back for that dragonball"  
  
"Goku no, you'll get yourself killed, you'll lose control"  
  
Goku shook his head "no I wont, not this time"  
  
"Goku wait" chichi called after goku as he took off into the air.  
  
Goku ignored chichi's cry. He flew towards the village and stopped. He looked down at the people going on about their lives. He looked through the windows trying to remember where the clan leader stayed. He saw him through a window in one of the larger buildings; the old man was going through his desk feeling around for something. Suddenly the old man looked up, apparently listening to someone. Goku watched as his mouth formed silent words.  
  
The old mans face turned grave and almost angered. 'He must know that we've escaped' goku thought silently. Suddenly the old man turned towards the window and looked up at goku. The blind mans stony, gray eyes pierced his heart sending a chill up gokus spine. Goku stared at him curiously, as an angry voice filled his head.  
  
'How dare you defy my order?'  
  
Goku looked down at the old man then made a snarling jester, 'your in my head...did you know that's an invasion on privacy'  
  
'I was kind enough to ask you to assist me and even kinder when I asked a soldier to ask you as to where you put your filthy radar and dragonball. Now since you wouldn't assist me I will have to extract the information from you painfully'  
  
'Take all the information you want but how much good will it do you if you cant leave my mind' goku smirked setting up a mental wall.  
  
The old man looked around gokus mind finding what he wanted. 'That was clever of you to leave it with your wife, to bad I've already sent soldiers out to find her' the old man turned to leave gokus mind, but was stopped by the wall  
  
'I'd like to see you leave now with that information...did you ever wonder how far your mind can go inside someone else's, before it leaves your body'  
  
'What' the old mans voice carried a bit of a shudder  
  
'No really...I'm out here and your in there, you can't leave my mind, tell me how do expect to get back to your body if I suddenly leave...and not come back'  
  
'You wouldn't'  
  
Gokus grin broadened 'I would'  
  
Goku suddenly flew off holding the old mans presence within his mind, the old man began to scream in agony as goku flew farther and farther away from the man's body.  
  
'Stop please, stop'  
  
'No, not until I know where you hid your dragonball'  
  
'Alright I'll tell you just let me go'  
  
'You have to give it to me in front of the village, and you must promise to leave my family alone...if ever see your face after this I will shred you to pieces...understand'  
  
'Yes'  
  
Goku let down the barriers and flew back to the village; he landed in front and waited as Marlene led the old man. Malenes gaze was full of anger and hate, but goku could care less. The old man handed goku the dragonball and looked up at him with his blind eyes. Goku glared back then turned away. He flew towards where chichi was. He smiled at her as he handed her the 2nd dragonball, and then settled on top of nimbus.  
  
"That was a lot harder than it should've been" goku stated calmly as nimbus took off.  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long to get up. I've been very busy with finals, and many other things for school. I hope to get around 5 reviews for this chapter; I made a mistake on the last one by asking for 2. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, please read and review. 


	6. old friends

A/N: please read and review I'm looking for 5  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ  
  
Old friends  
  
Goku held chichi in his arms silently as they rode upon nimbus through the air like birds. Chichi had fallen asleep in gokus warm arms. The next dragonball was far away and they had been riding nimbus almost all day. It was dusk now and goku himself was starting to feel drossy.  
  
"Hey nimbus take us down to that city, I need to sleep" goku spoke quietly trying not to wake chichi.  
  
Nimbus flew down to the city below them stopping in an ally with no one around. Goku hopped off with chichi in his arms. He walked out of the ally and down a block before he came to a motel. The motel was fairly cheap for only the night and goku was sure they would be out of there before noon. The manager gave goku the key.  
  
The room was extremely small with just a bed and a bathroom, that didn't mind goku in the least. Neither chichi nor he needed a kitchen or TV, especially since it was for the night only. Goku set chichi down on one side of the bed. He fell down on the other side, sighing. He was tired and worn out from the day's experience.  
  
Goku fell quickly to sleep, but it didn't last long. An hour later sirens flew past waking him up instantly. He sat straight up breathing deeply. He looked around then grunted. He rolled over covering his head with the pillow. He listen under the muffled pillow to the sirens fade in the distance. Suddenly someone's hand brushed his shoulder making him lift his pillow up from his face. He looked at chichi standing up in front of him.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked kneeling down for him  
  
"Yeah...I really don't like the city"  
  
Chichi smiled "well it wasn't to hard to tell that" chichi lay down beside gokus head and stroked his hair lightly.  
  
Goku loved it when she did that. He began to purr lightly.  
  
"Goku..."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Why do you purr when I do this?"  
  
As reluctant as goku was to pull away he did and looked at her "well I uh...I'm not sure but...maybe it's because I'm not human...I don't know, but keep doing it...it feels good"  
  
Goku lay back as chichi began top rub gokus head again bringing back his purr. After a few minutes of gokus head being rubbed he rolled over and began to kiss the column of her neck, slowly she could tell there was more then just a head rub that he was asking for.  
  
Morning came with a bright sun high in the sky. The light shined through the window on gokus face. He was lying on his stomach and when the sun hit his face he reluctantly opened his eyes. He rolled over to his back getting his face out of the sun. He looked over at where chichi should've been. Goku shot up when he didn't find her.  
  
"Woah there cowboy, I'm right here. My goodness you are quick to jump the gun here put your boxers on...I checked us out"  
  
Goku looked at her as she walked in the front door, picked up his boxers, and handed them to him. He took them and put them on.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Five past 12, I got down to the office just on time" she said picking up his cloths  
  
Goku rubbed his eyes and yawned. Chichi dropped his cloths beside him on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Goku got dressed slowly and just as he finished dressing she walked out and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked out the door. He called nimbus when he was sure no one was watching.  
  
The two flew on nimbus for a bit as chichi looked at the radar. "We're almost there goku, only a couple of miles to go"  
  
Goku smiled "excellent where does that put us"  
  
"I believe this will be the third dragonball"  
  
Goku looked down at her "one more step out the door...one less step to take before we're a complete family again"  
  
The dragonball lay in a thick forest. Goku and chichi landed just outside of it, there was no way nimbus could go in there, that and they would get thrown off before they were even close to the ground. As they walked through the forest the sun dimmed under the thick trees and gave way to a green luminosity. Goku walked on holding tight to chichi's wrist when it cleared to a small valley there was a small lake and a large steel building.  
  
Goku looked at chichi quizzically. "It's in the building" she responded looking at the radar.  
  
Goku shook his head and walked up to the building chichi quick on his heels. Goku looked up at the large door and knocked a couple times. He looked at the camera. Then at the door as it slowly opened. Goku looked down at the short balding man before him.  
  
"Uh hi...we are um travelers looking for something, and we heard from a reliable source you had it"  
  
The bald man looked at goku and then turned to chichi. He grinned broadly at her "hello there darling" he spoke ignoring goku and jumping down to you knee in front of chichi.  
  
He took her hand and just as he was about to kiss it she pulled away disgusted meanwhile goku gave way to an expression that showed the least bit of delightfulness he had left.  
  
Chichi glared down at the man "I think my husband ask you a question...answer it"  
  
The bald man looked back at goku "it all depends on what you're looking for"  
  
Goku sighed holding back anger and frustration. "It's a small orange ball with a certain amount of..." he was suddenly cut off  
  
"5 stars sorry don't have it," the balding man said shutting the door quickly.  
  
Goku put his hand in the door holding the one side open "oh but I think you do...considering you know exactly how many stars there are not to mention...that it even has stars" goku grinned slyly, "and if you don't know, then you wont mind us looking around...will you" goku didn't wait for him to answer, instead he walked right in chichi following.  
  
Goku walked around then waited for the little man to catch up. The little man walked down a long hall then turned into a room. Goku and chichi followed. There was someone sitting in a large chair talking on the phone. The little man walked out leaving goku and chichi there. The man turned around and set the phone down on the receiver and looked up at goku. He jumped and gasped when he saw him, while goku coughed and started choking on his own spit. Chichi looked at the two a little disturbed.  
  
"Uh...you two know each other"  
  
As soon as goku stopped himself from choking he answered, "Yeah we know each other...all a little to well"  
  
A/N: sorry it was a good ending for a chapter. I need five reviews or the next chapter isn't coming up. 


End file.
